


Bad Things Come in Threes

by KickAir 8P (KickAir8P)



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickAir8P/pseuds/KickAir%208P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third time Alice visits Underland she's delirious with child-bed fever – dying, perhaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things Come in Threes

The third time Alice visits Underland she's delirious with child-bed fever – dying, perhaps. She makes her way unseen to Marmoreal, in and out of Queen Mirana's kitchen like a ghost. Supplies in hand, she walks night and day until she reaches the Outlands.

She finds Iracebeth there, quite alone. She assembles the ingredients in front of her, and hands her the result.

“How do I know this isn't poison?” the former queen asks.

“Perhaps it is,” Alice replies.

Iracebeth drinks. In moments her head shrinks to normal size. And Alice knows she fought for the wrong side.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments also welcome at [kickair8p.dreamwidth.org/43232.html](http://kickair8p.dreamwidth.org/43232.html)


End file.
